A Bond Never Broken
by brightbrittany
Summary: Lorelai and Rory have always been there for each other. But what happens when they get other responsibilites? Will they grow apart? Or come together to help each other with their new lives? R&R. No flames please!
1. Bonding and Conversation

A Bond Never Broken

Pairings

Lorelai/Luke

Rory/Logan

Chapter 1- Bonding and Conversations

Lorelai opened the door to her empty house. She had just been out with Luke, whom she had been dating for about four months now. She hadn't told Rory that they were dating yet, and she was beginning to feel bad about it. She walked into her dark kitchen and turned the light on.

"Oh my god!" Lorelai yelled as she jumped back. "What are you doing here?"

"Whoa there. Slow down. Didn't mean to scare ya."

"Then why are you sitting in my kitchen with the lights off?"

"I saw no point of having the lights on when I was planning to go to sleeeeep", Rory replied dramatically. "What are you doing out at this time of night anyway young lady? I thought I taught you better."

"Well a girl's gotta break some rules every now and then", Lorelai replied as she sat at the table with her coffee. "What's new with you? How are things with Logan?"

"Nothing new here. Logan's good I guess. I haven't heard from him in a week. He's on a business trip with his dad in London."

"I see. So you came to visit me because you were lonely and wanted somewhere to sleep?" Lorelai questioned.

"Actually, I kinda needed to talk to you about something personal. Sleeping was just a bonus." Rory said with a grin on her face. She loved talking to her mom. Her mom was the only personal she could ever really confide in.

"Are things bad with Logan?" Lorelai asked with concern on her face.

"No, um..," Rory paused. She was having a hard time thinking about how she would word what she needed to say. After a few minutes of silence, she began again. "Things with Logan are really good. So good that he proposed."

Lorelai froze. She was shocked at the thought of her baby girl being married at 21 years old. She was silent at the thought of someone else taking care of Rory. She had done it for 21 years and she didn't know if she could really ever let anyone else.

"Did you say yes?" Lorelai knew it was probably a stupid question, but there was always the possibility that she said no.

"Yeah. I love Logan. And I know he loves me. I think it's right."

Lorelai remained silent. So many thoughts were going through her head. She had so many questions, but kept them to herself.

"Mom, why are you so quiet? Are you mad?" Rory questioned. She knew her mom would be heartbroken. To be honest, Rory was really scared herself. Marrying Logan would mean that she would have to confide in somebody else besides her mom and she didn't know if she could do that.

"No sweetie, I could never be mad at that. I'm happy for you. I just can't believe I have to let you go." Lorelai then broke into tears, leading Rory to do the same. They cried for what seemed like hours to them, when in reality it was only 10 minutes.

Once they dried their tears, Rory decided to tell her mom the other piece of news, the part she came to tell her mom in the first place. "That's not all Mom", she stated.

"It's not? I'm shocked!" Lorelai stated, trying to be sarcastic but still teary eyed.

"Logan and I weren't gonna tell you yet but, you're gonna be a grandma!"

Lorelai felt like she was going to faint. Not only was her daughter getting married, but she was going to be a mom.

"You…You're pregnant?" Lorelai couldn't wrap her mind around it.

"Yep. I'm gonna have a baby. Aren't you happy?" Rory asked, knowing her mom was probably too shocked to be happy yet.

"Absolutely. I'm gonna be a grandma! We should celebrate!"

"Mom, It's 1 in the morning. I don't think there's anywhere to celebrate."

"I'll call Luke." Lorelai was beyond excited now. She was gonna get to spoil a grandchild.

"Okay, I'm gonna go to the bathroom and wash up."

"Alright sweetie. Hurry back." Lorelai called Luke and he opened up the diner.

_If only she knew what else there was to be celebrated_, Lorelai though. Suddenly guilt washed over her like a heavy blanket. Rory came out of the bathroom and they got their coats. _I have to tell her soon_. And with that thought they left the house and went to Luke's.


	2. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 2- Secrets Revealed

"Luke, we have to tell Rory. After last night she has a right to know."

It was mid-afternoon, the day after they had celebrated Rory's news. Lorelai went over to Luke's to get some lunch and some coffee, and maybe to persuade him to tell Rory their big news.

"Last night was not my idea. It was yours. It's not that I don't want her to know, I just don't want to steal her thunder, Lor. Besides, don't you think she'd be a little bit mad seeing as she just found out we were dating?"

_Well duh_, she thought. "Maybe a little at first, but I think she would be excited."

"Excited that her twin siblings would only be a month old than her child? I don't think so. I say we wait until they're 18, and then they can tell her."

_Typical Luke_, Lorelai thought. "I think she would notice my suddenly growing belly, Luke. And the fact that we're married should lessen the blow."

"You haven't told her we eloped yet?!"

Lorelai went pale. She had totally forgotten that she was supposed to tell Rory. She wasn't expecting to see her last night, and in all Rory's news it had just slipped her mind.

"Lor, you seriously didn't tell her?" Luke was then filled with remorse. He hadn't meant to yell at her. He was just upset. Now on top of having to tell Rory that they're having a baby, two babies at that, they have to tell her that they eloped. He had wanted to tell her the night they got married, but Lorelai said they should wait. Now they had waited too long. "How are we supposed to throw all this on her now? The stress can't be good for any of the unborn babies."

"I'm really sorry Luke. I guess I just didn't think about it last night."

"It's okay baby. I know things can't be easy carrying twins."

"Luke would you keep it down? If one person in Stars Hollow knows about it, everybody does."

"Hey I'm in Stars Hollow and I know. Does that mean everyone knows?"

Lorelai had to laugh. _Funny how he thinks he's part of everybody in Stars Hollow_. "No, because you don't belong in Stars Hollow like the rest of us do. You're unique. Like an orange in a tomato basket."

"An orange in a tomato basket. That's cute, Lor." _Where does she come up with these things? Not like it matters. Its part of her charm and the reason I love her_, Luke thought"Since when do you belong in Stars Hollow though? I thought you were born for places like New York and Paris." Lorelai giggled. _I love it when she giggles_. "Since I did something stupid like marry you and have your babies. But that doesn't mean I'm not meant for Paris. I can hear London calling my name."

"I'm sure you can Lor. And you should go. After you give birth to my twins." _I can't wait to see my twins. Anything that comes out of Lorelai has to be beautiful. Rory is, and I know these babies are. _Luke had begun to gaze at Lorelai without knowing it. He was just so entranced by her."Why are you looking at me like that Luke? You haven't looked at me like that since you told me you loved me." _If only you knew how much_, Luke thought. "I do love you Lorelai. I always have and always will."

Lorelai smiled. "I know, Luke. And I love you too. Now let's go tell Rory our news." Luke then smiled. "Let's go." Hand in hand they left the diner and headed to Rory's apartment.


	3. Rory's Reaction

Chapter 3- Rory's Reaction

"I love you too. Bye." Rory hung up with Logan. _I miss him so much_, she thought. _I can't wait until he comes home_.

-Knocks on the door-

_Who in the world could be here? _"Who is it?" Rory yelled, very curious.

"Uma Thurman" Lorelai replied with her sarcasm. _Shoulda known my mom would be here. "_Come in mom!" Rory yelled.

"Well hello there stranger" Lorelai replied. "You saw me last night mom. Hey Luke."

"Rory." Luke gave a small wave in Rory's direction. _If our twins look anything like Rory, they're gorgeous_, he thought. "What brings you guys here?" Rory asked. _If you only knew, _Luke thought.

"Well, you remember how you told me last night that you had something personal to talk about?" Lorelai questioned. "No mom, I forgot in the 12 hours it's been that I've seen you." _Sarcasm. There's no doubt she's my daughter_, Lorelai thought.

"Well," Lorelai began, "I kinda have something personal to tell you now."

_Uh oh_, Rory thought. _This can't be good. She's never been so hesitant to tell me anything. What if she's sick? What if she's dying? _ Lorelai saw the nervous and scared look on Rory's face and immediately comforted her. "It's nothing fatal, Ror." Rory immediately relaxed. _Thank God_, she thought. "So what is it, mom?" Lorelai knew it was no or never.

"Well, Luke and I eloped two weeks ago."

_Is that all?_ Rory thought. She was happy for her mom. She had always wanted them to be together. "That's great mom!" She spoke up. Luke had always treated them well and he was an all around good guy.

"But that's not all, Ror." Rory suddenly got a very bad feeling. "See, before we were married, we had been dating for about four months, and well, I'm pregnant…" she paused slightly "…with twins."

Rory sat down. She didn't know if she could handle this. "Oh….well congratulations then."

Lorelai was so confused. She couldn't tell what Rory was thinking for the first time. _Did she mean congratulations? Was she upset? Was she happy? Did she just feel sick? _She pondered for what seemed like an eternity, and finally spoke up. "Are you mad, Ror?"

Rory didn't know what she was. Her mom was having more children. She would be 21 years older than her siblings. This was all too weird.

"I don't really know what I am, mom. I need to think about this. This is all so weird. Almost surreal."

Lorelai felt horrible. Clearly Rory was not happy about this. "Okay sweetie, take your time. You know where to find me." Lorelai hugged Rory. Rory hugged her so tight she thought she might choke. "I love you mom," she managed to mutter out. "You have no idea, kid." (Quote owned by Gilmore Girls)

Lorelai and Luke left and Rory sat back down. _This has been the strangest day of my life_, she thought, and then fell asleep.


	4. Learning and Growing

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Gilmore Girls. Gilmore Girls belongs to CW.

Chapter 4- Learning and Growing

Rory was now 4 months pregnant, and Lorelai was 5 months along. They decided to meet up at Luke's for lunch and catch up on things.

"Mom, I'm positive" Rory repeated herself for what seemed like the 10th time. She had made up her mind about how she felt 2 months ago, and was trying to persuade Lorelai to believe her. She truly was okay with everything.

"Oh thank god. I was so worried you would be mad." Lorelai was truly happy that Rory accepted her being married and pregnant, especially since she had hidden it from Rory for 2 months. She had even had nightmares about never talking to her again.

"Mom I was never mad. It just sounded so strange." _Like it doesn't now_, Lorelai thought. "Alright, I give up. But if you're really okay with it, you get to babysit!" _That's just what I need_, thought Rory. _3 screaming babies_. But Rory didn't object. She saw it as more time to get to spend with her siblings.

"Earth to Rory. Hello??" Rory had slipped into a daze without knowing it. "Sorry mom. I was just thinking. What were you saying?" _That's just like her_, Lorelai thought. _Not paying attention while I'm talking_. "I asked you how your doctor's appointment went."

Rory had been so excited to tell her mom about the news, she couldn't believe she forgot to tell her. "It was great! I'm having a girl." Lorelai was ecstatic. She had hoped that Rory would have a girl; it would turn out just like her. "Oh my gosh! That is great Rory! Now I'll have a granddaughter to spoil." Lorelai dramatized the daughter part of granddaughter. Rory knew her mom would be happy that she was having a little girl. "How about your appointment? What did the doctor tell you?"

Lorelai had wanted Rory to ask that very question all afternoon. _Rory will never believe this_, she thought. "I'm having one of each. A boy and a girl!" Rory's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe she would have a brother. "I never would have thought that I would have a baby brother! This is amazing! And I get a little sister!" _Wow, I never realized how hyperactive she could be_, Lorelai thought. "We have to celebrate mom!" Rory practically yelled. She was doing her best to dance, but her fastly growing belly put a damper on her fun. "Calm down, Ror." Lorelai stated. She couldn't help but laugh at her daughter.

Rory sat back down and got a hold of her self. "I'm just so excited to meet my little girl, mom." Rory smiled. _She truly does glow_, Lorelai thought. She knew exactly what Rory was talking about, too. When she had been pregnant with Rory, she was so anxious to meet her that it would make her cry knowing she had to wait. "She'll be here before you know it, kid."


	5. Doube Miracle

A/N: I know Chapter 4 was short, but I had some writers block. Please keep reviewing, it's very much appreciated!!

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing from Gilmore Girls. Gilmore Girls belongs to the CW.

Chapter 5- Lorelai's Twins

"LUKE!" Lorelai yelled, "it's happening!" Lorelai's water had just broken and she was beginning to have contractions. Luke ran to the living room where Lorelai was. He was excited beyond words. "NOW. It's happening now??"

"LET'S GO!" Lorelai yelled. Luke loaded all of her stuff into the car and they left for the hospital. Lorelai was admitted into the hospital and put on medications. An hour later, she had already dilated to 4 cm and people were already coming to see the twins.

Rory, Emily, Richard, Sukey, Jackson, Christopher, and many other people were crowded around Lorelai's hospital room. Everyone was excited about the twins that were coming. Talk about them was nonstop from the time Lorelai arrived at the hospital until she was finally ready to give birth.

2 hours later, Lorelai was fully dilated and ready to give birth. Rory and Luke were allowed to stay in the room with her, and everyone else was in the waiting room anxiously awaiting to see the twins. After 45 minutes of labor the twins were born. Luke cut the umbilical cord and was crying tears of joy. Rory couldn't take her eyes off of them. They doctors gave them some time with the babies and then the nurse came in. "What are their names?" the nurse asked. Rory immediately looked at Lorelai. She had been wondering the same thing.

Luke and Lorelai had talked about names since they first found out they were going to have a baby. They talked so much that they changed their mind about them at least 4 times. But they had finally come to a decision that they both loved. "Our little boy is Bryson Robert", Luke answered. Rory looked at the little boy and smiled. _He's beautiful_, she thought. "And our little girl is Paiton Alyssa", Lorelai finished for Luke. Rory glanced at her and thought, _she's stunning, just like mom._

The nurse came in and told everyone that Lorelai needed to rest so they needed to go somewhere else. They all went their separate ways.

Richard and Emily went into the hospital nursery to see the twins. They immediately fell in love with them. They even made Lorelai promise to let them babysit. Richard was more than happy to finally have a grandson, and Emily was just excited to have more grandkids. She had missed most of Rory's childhood and Rory had grown up so fast. They couldn't wait to get to watch them grow up. Sukey and Jackson were also looking at the twins and thinking about how blessed they were to be the godparents of such beautiful babies. Rory had gone to get some coffee and to call Logan and tell him all about the twins, and Luke had gone with her. They had formed a father-daughter bond and were closer now than ever. Rory got off the phone with Logan and wondered how Luke was doing with all of this.

"How you feeling about being a daddy?" Rory asked him. She knew he already had April, but he wasn't ever involved in her life. "I feel like I can't wait to take them home and get to know them." Luke replied. Rory smiled. She knew he would love it. "I've watched you grow up, and you turned out terrific. I can't wait to see what things these two are gonna do when they grow up." Rory felt like she wanted to cry. She knew that he would be a great father to her new siblings and she trusted him completely to take care of them, just like he had always been there for her.

A/N

So, in case you guys haven't noticed, there's kinda been a time skip here. Hang in there with me, there's a few more to come. Please keep reviewing with new ideas!!! They really help me out. If there's something you want to see happen or any questions, please feel free to e-mail me at . To answer one question, the beginning of this was set at early season 7, but now I'm not really following the show's timeline, just taking things as they happen. Thanks for reading!!


	6. Rory's Little Miracle

Chapter 6- Rory's Little Miracle

Rory was over at Luke's Diner with Luke and Lorelai. The diner was already closed and they were having coffee and catching up. They hadn't had much time to see each other because the twins had come and Logan was home from London. Lorelai had finally gotten Bryson and Paiton to sleep and she had let Rory help. Rory needed all the experience she could get.

"Are you getting excited about your little girl?" Luke asked her. He couldn't wait to have a granddaughter, even if it wasn't biological. He was loving being involved in his kids' life and being a grandpa would be just as fun. "I can't wait to meet her and see what she looks like." Rory said with a dreamy look on her face. She had been imagining what her little girl would be like before she was even pregnant. "Well baby looks like you won't have to wait much longer. You're water just broke." Lorelai stated. Rory stood up and looked down. Sure enough, her water just broke, and the contractions started. She sat back down quickly. "Hospital…now…." she began to mutter.

Lorelai got the twins in their car seats and got them ready to go. She called Logan and told him to meet them at the hospital. Luke put Rory's stuff in the truck and they headed to the hospital. She was admitted immediately and given medicine. By the time they got her in the hospital bed, she had already dilated 7 cm.

Lorelai put the twins in the nursery, and Luke stayed by Rory's side. Logan was also right by Rory's side. He had been helping Lorelai with the twins and was so ready to have a little girl of her own. Rory was in a lot of pain, and every few minutes the nurse would come in, check something, and then leave with a concerned look on her face. It was making Luke nervous, so he went to see what was going on. Lorelai came back in the room and stayed with Rory while he talked to the nurse.

"Is something wrong with Rory?" he asked her. He didn't want to beat around the bush, he wanted to know what was going on. "We don't know yet. But we can't give you any information unless you're blood related." Luke walked away very unhappy. He told Lorelai and she was equally unhappy. She decided to go find something else. She was pretty sure she was blood related, seeing as she remember giving birth to Rory. She went to the same nurse that Luke had talked to and said "What's wrong with Rory?" in a no-bullcrap tone of voice. "I'm sorry, we can't give information to anyone that's not blood related", the nurse replied. That almost made Lorelai laugh._ Can they not see the resemblance_?, she thought. Lorelai replied "I'm her mother." The nurse then pulled up the information on Rory and told her what was going on. "Rory has stopped dilating. She dilated too fast before she got here, and in the past 2 hours she hasn't dilated at all. There may be something blocking the baby from coming out, like the umbilical cord being tied around her neck."

Lorelai went pale. _No wonder Rory was in so much pain_, she thought. "Is there anything you can do?" she asked the nurse. The nurse had a concerned look on her face and replied, "We're doing everything we can." Lorelai went back to Rory's room and held Rory's hand, almost in tears.

An hour later, Rory still hadn't dilated any more. The nurse asked Lorelai to sign a paper saying that the baby would be saved before Rory would. Lorelai couldn't do it. "She'll be fine. Everything will be fine.", she told the nurse, now in tears. Christopher then walked into the room. He had just gotten to the hospital. "I just heard what's going on. How is she?", he asked Lorelai. When he saw the she was in tears, he embraced her and told her that everything would be fine, and he honestly believed that. The rest of the family showed up and waited to hear more news.

45 minutes later, the doctor came in and gave them news. "There's nothing blocking the baby from being born", he began, "but Rory simply won't dilate. Our only option is an emergency C-Section." Lorelai immediately gave her consent to the idea and they took Rory into the operating room. Lorelai, Christopher, Logan, and Luke were permitted to stay with her. Everyone else waited on edge in the waiting room.

They put Rory to sleep and began the C-Section. 30 minutes later, Rory's little girl was born. Lorelai cried tears of joy when she saw her granddaughter. Logan couldn't take his eyes off of his little girl. He was so glad that she was finally here and she was perfect. 6 pounds and 9 ounces, 19 inches long. She already had dark hair, just like Lorelai and Rory. The doctors told Lorelai that the baby was perfectly healthy, and they woke Rory up. Logan kissed her and managed to mutter "Thank you for this beautiful little girl." Rory smiled in return.

"I'm so proud of you, kid." Lorelei told Rory. And she was. Rory had been so brave. Rory smiled up at Lorelei, still sort of in a daze. "What are you gonna name her?" Christopher asked. Rory was silent for a moment. She looked at Logan, and he smiled at her. She replied. "Taryn Alexis. But we'll call her Lexi for short." Lorelai, Luke, Logan and Christopher all smiled at the new baby girl they would soon call Lexi. Christopher kissed her on the head and told Rory, "She's beautiful, sweetie." Rory looked down at her and replied "She sure is, daddy. She's my little miracle." Lorelai took Lexi and Rory fell back peacefully asleep.


	7. Authors Note

A/N

I need some opinions from you readers!!

Would you like to see more love and fluff?

Would you like to see more drama?

What characters would you like to see more of?

Please review with your opinion so I can finish the story! I wanna write what you wanna read. D

Thanks!!


	8. Rory's Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters in the television show.

A/N: I haven't updated this in 3 years, and I just recently found it and decided to update. If any of you are still reading, please review with any ideas or comments. This will also be the final time skip, so you won't have to be as confused.

Chapter 8- Rory's Life

3 year old Lexi ran into her mom and dad's bedroom. "Mommy! Mommy!" she squealed shaking Rory to wake her up. Rory opened her eyes and looked up at the long dark hair hanging in her daughters face and smiled. "Is you wakes yet?" Lexi asked impatiently. "I'm hungy!" Rory chuckled and sat up. "Well, I sure am awake now."

Just as Rory was about to get up and start breakfast for them, Logan walked in with a tray full of food. "Good morning my beautiful girls." He smiled and sat down the tray. "Hi daddy", Lexi replied eyeing the food. "What's to eat?" She questioned crawling over to the tray. "Well, I made some waffles with strawberries. You want some?" He asked pulling Lexi into his lap. "I sure do." Rory answered and grabbed the tray. Logan raised his eyebrow and turned to Lexi. "I don't think she wants to share." He whispered in her ear. Lexi covered her mouth giggling and shook her head. "I not think so.", she whispered back.

"What are you two sayin' bout me?" Rory asked with a mouth full of waffles. Logan laughed. "I'd answer you, but I couldn't understand you with your mouth full of waffle." Rory swallowed her food and stuck her tongue out at him. Lexi looked at her sternly. "Mommy that's not very nice." Logan nodded in agreement. "Yeah mommy, that's not very nice", he smirked. Rory shook her head and laughed. "I was just playin", she informed Lexi. "Oh, otay", Lexi smiled giddily and took a bite of the waffles. Logan did the same and soon the entire tray of waffles had disappeared.

After breakfast, Lexi ran into the living room and began to play with her toys while Rory started doing the dishes. As she sat a plate on the drying rack, she felt a pair of strong hands surround her waist. "Need any help?" Logan whispered kissing her neck. Rory smiled and turned around to face him. "Well a little extra help couldn't hurt." Logan began to reply, but before he could, Rory kissed him sweetly. "I love you, Logan." Logan smiled back at her lovingly. "I love you too, Rory." Lexi ran back into the kitchen at that moment. "Hey, what about me ?", she asked them with her hands on her hips.

Both Rory and Logan turned to Lexi. "Of course we love you, baby girl." Rory answered lifting her up. Logan grinned and began tickling Lexi with a grin on his face. "You're too cute not to love."

Rory smiled genuinely. _My life is so great_. She thought. _There's only one thing missing_.

A/N Okay so it's short, I know. But I just wanted to give a glimpse into everyone's lives and establish a basis before anything major happens. I hope you like it and please review!


End file.
